Watchtower: A Neela Starbreaker Tale
by HellbirdIV
Summary: The first tale of Neela Starbreaker. Three years have passed since the Battle of Hyjal, and Neela Starbreaker heads to the Southern Barrens to begin her service as a sniper in a strategically placed Watchtower. R&R and Enjoy! Future chapters are upcoming.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to World of WarCraft, even though I own a copy of the game. Sad, really… _

_I do on the other hand own the character Neela Starbreaker, a character on the EU RP-PvP server Defias Brotherhood, among other characters of this work of FanFiction. Any connections to other characters, or possibly real-life people, such as names or behaviour, are purely unintentional._

**WATCHTOWER**

_Chapter One:_

Neela Starbreaker stepped up to the window, and looked out over the barren plains, holding her rifle tightly in her hand, and sighed slightly at the sight of nothing but dust and desert.

-"Oi, Neels, wha's tha matta'?" a stern, heavily accented voice rumbled behind her.

Neela spun around in a gracious movement, laying her eyes on the brown-bearded dwarven rifleman.

-"Nethin', Durgrim, nethin' t' all" she responded, her soft elven voice run through by a self-developed dwarven accent.

-"Aye" came the short reply from the dwarf, as he jumped off his chair and grabbed the rifle leaned against the table beside him.

He threw his blue cowl over his head, and walked down the stairs, out of Neela's sight.

She could hear him stumble and crash into someone downstairs, and orcish curses mixed with dwarven insults.

Durgrim had apparently collided with one of the Orc Grunts downstairs, probably Kagg, due the extensive use of death-threats. Thak was more likely to say "me smash!" or something similar, as he always did.

Neela sighed, and turned back to the window, gazing out over the Southern Barrens.

The harsh wasteland which had long been the home of the nomadic Tauren was now a scene of war between the Grand Alliance and the marauding barbarians that roamed the land after the Tauren found their new home in the grasslands of Mulgore.

The marauding Centaur and the filthy Quillboars constantly fought the Alliance for supremacy over the Barrens, but they, frankly, stood little chance against the well trained forces of the Alliance.

Still, if left unchecked, they could surely do harm. That's why Neela was stationed here.

She used to have been a simple archer of the Sentinels, her only purpose to aim, and shoot, and avoid getting killed. Not too quickly, at least.

Now it was a bit different, now she was armed with a high-quality Dwarven sniper-rifle, and during her extensive training in the far off dwarven lands of Dun Morogh, she had learnt to use it with great skill, and could pick off a hare from over seven hundred yards.

Still gazing out to the horizon, she tried to spot any potential threats, or if lacking that, anything that would be worth shooting at.

Of course, her well developed elven eyes could spot even the smallest and most innocent of rabbits, and so she did.

Laying her rifle to aim, she took a look through the scope, placing the crosshair on the eye of the small, white rabbit cleaning its nose.

-"Bunny!" she shouted, to notify her fellow guardsmen that she was simply target practicing, and then she pulled the trigger.

The rifle kicked back her shoulder heavily, and there was a sudden blast of noise in the silent, eerie plains, that echoed for several seconds before vanishing back into silence.

As she put the scope to her eye again, she soon found the remains of the snow-white rabbit.

Now with a hole through its head, it was not likely to be cleaning its nose again anytime soon.

Neela grinned as she cocked the rifle's bolt mechanism, loading in a new round from the magazine into the chamber, and lay aim for the next small animal.

She soon spotted a clearly orange rabbit, which attempted to hide behind a small rock after the other rabbit spontaneously had blown up.

She aimed right on to the nose, the crosshair lay perfect…

-"Bunny!"

_End of Chapter One._


End file.
